This invention relates to apparatus for connecting an antenna lead to a slot antenna and more particularly to such apparatus for connecting the outer conductor of a coaxial antenna lead to one slot antenna member and the inner conductor of the coaxial antenna lead to the other slot antenna member.
Generally, in connecting of coaxial antenna lead to a slot antenna, it is convenient to connect the outer conductor of the coaxial lead to one of the slot antenna members and to continue the inner conductor across the slot for connection to the other slot antenna member. However, the electromagnetic field of a coaxial antenna lead is radial in direction between the inner and outer conductors; and, when the outer conductor is terminated before the slot, this field may tend to interfere with the electromagnetic field of the slot. Therefore it would be advantageous to provide apparatus for spreading and dissipating this electromagnetic field prior to the crossing of the slot by the inner conductor.
In addition, there is need for a simple, inexpensive apparatus for physically and electrically connecting the outer conductor of a coaxial antenna lead to one member of the slot antenna. It would be especially advantageous to provide such apparatus for making such a connection to the standard female connector end of such a coaxial cable, so that the end of such a coaxial cable need not be specially prepared for such connection.